joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Banner/Hulk
Robert Bruce Banner, M.D., Ph.D., is a renowned scientist and a founding member of the Avengers. As someone who was highly respected for his work regarding, and gamma radiation, he was commissioned by Thaddeus Ross to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which created Captain America, although Ross elected not to inform Banner what he was creating. However, when an exposure to high levels of gamma radiation instead of vita radiation went awry, the mild-mannered scientist had found that when angered, provoked or excited, he would transform into the huge, rage-fueled, nearly mindless creature known as Hulk. Fearful of the damage that Hulk could inflict as well as fleeing from the , Banner attempted to commit suicide; when the attempt failed, he chose to live a discreet life in South America while also communicating with Samuel Sterns to cure himself. However, when General Ross had sent a team led by Emil Blonsky to apprehend Banner, he was then forced to return to New York City where he recruited the help of Betty Ross and Sterns to cure him of his affliction. Banner was apprehended by the Armed Forces shortly after, but Blonsky, who had received a variant of the Super Soldier Serum, was administered Banner's gamma-irradiated blood, transforming him into the Abomination and forcing Ross to allow Banner to turn into Hulk and battle him before then allowing Hulk to escape. Banner fled the United States and dedicated his time to aiding the sick and poor. When a mounting threat called for Banner's specialized scientific expertise, S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited him, knowing full well that the incredible strength of Banner's alter-ego, Hulk, would be an additional asset to the Avengers. Banner was tasked with tracking down the Tesseract, working alongside Tony Stark to achieve this. Despite almost causing a disaster when he was forcibly transformed into Hulk by Loki, Banner joined the Avengers during the Battle of New York and assisted them in defeating Loki and his Chitauri army. Once the Avengers split up in the wake of the battle, Banner had become good friends with Stark and relocated to the Avengers Tower, free to live his life without apprehension. Sometime after his battle against Aldrich Killian, Tony Stark met with Banner at Avengers Tower to talk about his traumas. But Banner fell asleep near the beginning of the session, so Stark told Banner more stories about his life, to which Banner again quickly fell asleep. In the wake of the HYDRA Uprising, the Avenger regrouped once more to battle the ever-growing threat of HYDRA, successfully capturing Wolfgang von Strucker and retaking the Scepter. In order to make it so that Earth could always be safe without constantly needing the Avengers to protect it, Banner assisted Stark with creating Ultron, an artificial intelligence. Ultron, programmed to protect Earth at all costs, deemed humanity and the Avengers as its greatest threat and focused on annihilating them. Banner was then enlisted by Stark to help create Vision, and was later coaxed by Black Widow into transforming into the Hulk and help defeat Ultron. Following Ultron's defeat, Hulk commandeering a Quinjet and left Earth, flying into space and coming across a wormhole that caused the Quinjet to crash on the planet Sakaar, where the stressful environment prevented him from regressing back into Banner, causing him to remain in Hulk form for two years. On Sakaar, he became a gladiator for Grandmaster and was soon revered as a beloved champion, choosing to turn his back on Earth and enjoy the life of an admired warrior. However, when Thor arrived on the planet, Hulk fought against his old friend in the arena. In the wake of their fight, Thor informed Hulk that Asgard was under threat due to Hela's return. Hulk aided the Asgardians in their fight, defeating Fenris and allowing the Asgardians to board the Statesman vessel, and as Ragnarök was unleashed, joined them on their voyage to Earth. On their way back to Earth, the Statesman was attacked by the Black Order, who killed half of the Asgardians. Hulk challenged their leader, Thanos, who soundly defeated him. He was then teleported to the New York Sanctum by Heimdall, where Banner warned Doctor Strange, Iron Man and later Captain America of Thanos' arrival. Finding himself no longer able to transform into Hulk, Banner operated a Hulkbuster armor to aid the Avengers in the Battle of Wakanda. Although Banner and his allies managed to kill off Thanos' forces, Thanos personally arrived in Wakanda to retrieve the Mind Stone. He effortlessly subdued Banner and the other heroes and completed the Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out half of the universe's population, with Banner being one of the survivors. Shortly after the Decimation, Banner merged himself and Hulk into one being, which resulted in his body permanently transforming into a Hulk form while he retained control over it, becoming a popular celebrity of Earth. In 2023, he rejoined the Avengers to aid them in harnessing the power of the Pym Particles in order to use the Quantum Realm to travel through time. Traveling back to the Battle of New York in 2012, Banner successfully gained the Time Stone from the Ancient One. Having amassed all six Infinity Stones, Banner wielding the new gauntlet and snapped his fingers, resurrecting all the lives claimed by the Decimation and injuring himself in the process. In the aftermath of the Battle of Earth, which resulted in Iron Man's death, Banner aided Captain America to travel back in time. Personality ''' Bruce Banner is "geek" stereotype, heavily invested in both science and comic book culture. Hulk is short-tempered and aggressive, but not mean spirited. He can be a sore loser at times. But he also has a friendly side. He has an impressive level of control over his strength. He also has an enormous appetite as befits someone of his strength. Hulk is also intelligent enough to come up with good plans or find a missing teammate. '''Powers and Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Bruce Banner is among the smartest humans in the world, on par with Tony Stark's own level of intellect. Hence, Banner achieved his doctorate at Harvard University and worked as a biochemistry and radiophysics professor as Culver University. Phil Coulson once compared him to , and Banner is one of the few modern scientists famous and prominent enough to be pictured in the science lab of Midtown School of Science and Technology. Banner is also fairly disciplined in emotional intelligence, particularly in meditative breathing techniques and anger management, due to his experience with attempting to control and reign in his Hulk persona. He is the foremost expert on gamma radiation. **'Master Scientist': Banner is ingeniously resourceful and brilliant in many different fields of science, notably biochemistry, and bio-organic, as well as both atomic and radio-physics, being a former professor at Culver University, and one of the world's most renown scientists overall. Banner was able to replicate to a certain degree the Super Soldier Serum, a feat many other scientists were unable to accomplish. Indeed, even fellow genius Tony Stark admired Banner's brilliance, claiming that the latter's work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled, while Nick Fury referred to Banner as the world's foremost expert in gamma radiation. In addition, Stark needed Banner's assistance in downloading J.A.R.V.I.S. into Vision, due to Banner also being the world's foremost expert in the discipline of bio-organics. Stark himself admits to Banner surpassing him in the fields of radio-physics, particle collisions, and bio-organics. ***'Master Engineer': Banner, while not quite on par with Tony Stark, is an extremely skilled engineer, computer scientist, and robotics technician. Hence, Banner was able to help Stark construct the Hulkbuster, create the Ultron AI, and download J.A.R.V.I.S. into the Vision android. ***'Physician': Banner possesses enough medical knowledge to help the sick and injured while living in India. ***'Expert Tactician': Banner has over the years become an expert in developing strategies to go unnoticed and run from the government, military, and even S.H.I.E.L.D. by using his intellect to quickly evaluate his surroundings and develop feasible escape strategies. As such, Banner also became quite skilled at going undercover. * Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Bruce Banner subjected himself to a recreated version of the Super Soldier Serum in an attempt to develop a result similar to the original Project Rebirth from World War II, albeit substituting vita radiation with gamma radiation. As a result, Banner is able to transform into Hulk when his heart rate increases to high levels or he loses control of his emotions. And as Hulk, Banner is a giant green-skinned humanoid with immense strength fueled by his rage, meaning the angrier he gets the stronger he becomes, and is one of the most powerful beings on Earth. After the events of the Decimation and Thor executing Thanos, Bruce spent 18 months in a gamma lab to fuse his genius-level intellect and knowledge with the Hulk's extraordinary superhuman abilities together to become an amalgamation of both Hulk and himself. **'Superhuman Strength': Hulk´s primary power is his immense superhuman strength. His incredible strength allows him to rip steel apart as if it were made of paper, to break vehicles with a single punch. Hulk's strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances or great heights with precision, such as when reached the top of Stark Tower from ground level in a single leap. **'Superhuman Durability': Hulk is able to withstand blows and attacks of considerable force; even high caliber bullets bounce off him and flames cause him little damage. His bone, skin, and muscles have an extreme density and he possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Should he receive damage that penetrates his extreme durability, his biology has a very high rate of cellular regeneration. Grievous bodily harm has also proven to be a trigger for Banner's transformations, and he has recovered from otherwise fatal injuries sustained in his normal form. **'Superhuman Speed': Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhuman strength of his legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of a human being. He also possesses enhanced reflexes and agility proportionate to his size, but his large size can still be exploited by smaller foes to use to their advantage. **'Superhuman Stamina': Hulk has substantially greater endurance than a normal human, allowing him to run and fight for a long time. His enraged state, during a fight, allows him to maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. * Martial Artist: Banner learned Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and basic meditative breathing techniques in Brazil from a martial arts expert. By the time of the Battle of Wakanda, Banner seems to have undergone considerable improvement in skill, as he is able to defeat many Outriders and even hold his own and eventually best Cull Obsidian. * Pilot: Despite admitting himself that he does not know how to fly ships, Banner was nevertheless shown able to fly a couple of aircrafts, this being the Quinjet and an alien spaceship known as the Commodore just well enough to avoid any severe damage, although he struggles first. He also was able to pilot the Hulkbuster armor effectively despite having never used it before. * Multilingualism: Banner speaks his native English, as well as some Hindi, Spanish, and Portuguese. However, he only demonstrated fluency in Hindi, while in Kolkata, and had notable trouble with Spanish and Portuguese while in South America, occasionally mixing up words. According to his S.H.I.E.L.D. file, Banner can speak English, Latin, Portuguese, Malay, and Punjabi. * Expert Combatant: As Hulk, while having no formal training from the beginning, he is a formidable and experienced hand-to-hand combatant simply due to his great physical attributes. Hulk often engages his enemies using brawling techniques and street fighting skills that make full use of his incredible strength and also employs pieces of his immediate environment to fight with, often using them as range projectiles to strike distant targets, while sometimes for melee attacks or protection. While training and fighting in the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions, however, Hulk demonstrated much more combat skill than before, as he wielded a huge hammer and battle-axe like a common gladiator in the arena and his prowess allowed him to kill all of his competitors. His improved skills allowed him to compete against Thor. * Minor Fluent Communication: Hulk's ability to speak improved enough for him to have casual conversations with Thor and Valkyrie, however, his vocabulary is still very limited and rudimentary. After the merger of Bruce Banner's mind with the Hulk's body, he can already speak perfectly and with an intellect almost on par with Tony Stark himself. Relationships *Betty Ross - Former Colleague and Former Lover *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Leader *Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Colleague and Former Teammate *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † - Former Love Interest and Former Teammate *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Former Teammate *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Former Enthraller *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Former Enemy and Former Teammate *Vision † - Co-Creation and Former Teammate *James Rhodes/War Machine *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Savior *Nick Fury *Pepper Potts - Friend *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Wong *T'Challa/Black Panther *Shuri *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *M'Baku *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon - Former Teammate **Groot **Nebula - Former Teammate **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer **Mantis **Thor - Close Friend, Former Teammate and Former Situational Enemy *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Gamora *Howard the Duck Enemies *Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Ultron *Grandmaster-Former Situational Ally *Thanos Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Professors Category:Culver University Staff Category:Avengers Members Category:Contest of Champions Challengers Category:Revengers Members Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Pym Particles Users Category:Infinity Stones Users Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Multilingual Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Avenger Category:Fictional character Category:Hulk Category:Gamma Radiation Category:Defenders Category:Secret Defenders Category:Green Category:Green Hair Category:Super-Heroes Category:Disney infinity